Spaced Out
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: What happens when Cammie works for the CIA and is sent on a mission to space, and sees some old friends? And flames? Including Blackthorne Boys and ex-beaus, how miserable can this mission get?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Seriously, guys, if I'm writing on fanfiction, do you really think I own Gallagher Girls? I don't see Don't Judge A Girl by Her Cover out yet, so obviously NOT!**

**Thanks to my AH-mazing beta, melonme23. Ash is the best!**

**Check out the GG Awards in the forum! Nominating is currently in session, and voting starts March 14th! Help us out people! :]**

* * *

Here's my new story, Spaced Out. Hope you guys like it! I don't know when I'll update The Mission_, _because it's becoming kind of boring to write for, but, I will try for you guys. Plus whenever the next chapter comes out, so does Telling Grant by melonme23, CHECK OUT THE GG AWARDS PEOPLE! Located in the GG forums! :] R/R please!

"Good morning Ms. Morgan. Here's your coffee." The CIA secretary said smilingly, handing me a steaming cup over the counter as I strode past and grabbed it without breaking stride.

"Thank you." I sang as I listened to my heels click on the linoleum floor of the CIA HQ in Langley. It was only twenty miles away from my old school, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Only a select number of people actually know it is really a school that trains spies.

My mother was still the headmistress there, and Joe Solomon was still the CovOps teacher. I had a keen suspicion he and my mother 'got it on' after hours. I mean, that's what the teacher's lounge is for, right? No one ever used it when I went to school there- and I was preferably happy with it that way.

I clicked and clacked my way into the lab located in the heart of the CIA that held one of my best friends.

"Liz!" I yelled into the room as I dropped my bag and gasped. Her head popped up.

"Oh… um… hey Cam…" she giggled, embarrassed. She stood up and started brushing herself off. Of course, my trained spy eyes found no dirt on her.

"Sorry for interrupting you." I said, my eyes slipping over to Jonas.

Yes, _the_ Jonas. As in Blackthorne Boy Jonas. I should have known I would run into Blackthorne Boys. And I should have known Jonas would end up working with Liz. Considering they were both geniuses by spy school standards.

"Hey, Cammie." Jonas said, smiling.

"Well, I'm just going to come back later, and we'll all pretend this _never_ happened. Sound good?" They nodded. "Ciao." And I exited, and shivered.

"Walk in on their love fest?" A voice asked to my right.

"Don't even start with me, Macey!" I yelled, and tossed my styrofoam coffee cup into the nearest trash can, dropped my laptop bag with a loud _clang_, and ran to her. "It's been forever. How did you avoid the media? Wait, don't tell me. Decoy and escape?" I guessed, to which she answered by smiling and nodding her head.

"The Cameron Morgan original. Damn...you look great. Time to catch up! I have to be back to the big white house in two hours, babe." She said. Yep, Macey was the first daughter. Talk about keeping up appearances. We all knew (Gallagher Girls, I mean) that she didn't like it, and it was just her cover. Ha-ha.

We laughed and proceeded to my office. When we got to the door, I heard rustling inside and motioned for Macey to follow my lead. I kicked open the door and flashed the lights on. There, standing over my desk, with a flashlight in her mouth, reading files was Rebecca Baxter.

"Bex! What are you doing? You aren't due back until Thursday!" I yelled as Macey and I hugged her.

She spit the flashlight out of her mouth, "Well, I finished early and decided to dig around and see if you did anything dirty while I was gone." She wiggled her eyebrows at me as if to say "Do you catch my drift?".

I slapped her arm. "I _did not_ do anything dirty. Although, I did catch my mom and Solomon almost doing the dirty. Talk about ewwwww." I said scrunching up my nose.

"Ms. Morgan?" the secretary's voice came over my intercom, interrupting the beginning of an interesting conversation.

"Yes?"  
"You're needed in Briefing Room number 12. Stat. Ms. McHenry and Ms. Baxter are welcome as well."

"Thank you. Let's go guys." My friends followed me down the hall quietly to the room. Eerie. Anywhoodles, I hadn't been on a mission in about a month, the chief 'claimed' that there were no jobs available and I was all, "Yeah, right." So hopefully I was going on another mission, it would give me the chance to get away from my mom and Solomon's lovey dovey-ness. Yuck.

I knocked on the door. "Enter." I opened the door and shot my friends a look as they giggled and made funny faces.

"You guys are such freaks!" I hissed as I closed the door behind me. "Mr. Howard, what can I do for you?" I questioned, sinking into the nearest chair.

"Well, I do have a new assignment for you. You can thank Ms. Sutton from the lab for uncovering this information just moments ago. You see, the American Space Station, (the HQ located in space) just had their program overrun, and I need you to go to the unit in space and help fix it. There will be other agents up there, and of course keep the real reasons for being up there unaware to the regular pilots and crew at the station. Here is your packet."

I opened the packet and took a quick glimpse. My trained eyes caught numerous names. I breathed out heavily.

**Pilots:**

**Henry James**

**Josh Abrams**

**Crew:**

**Hector Passadome**

**George Klyne**

**Amanda Riviera**

**Helen Caste**

**Agents:**

**Cameron Morgan**

**Macey McHenry**

**Tina Walters**

**Grant Jacobs**

**Zachary Goode**

"Now, I realize that you know all of the other agents, considering you had your training together back in the day. Ms. McHenry, you will also be on this mission- we already have an excuse for you. You will be visiting a third world country in Asia. You leave pronto. There is a rocket waiting for you and your team outside. First please head to the-" the chief went on but Bex cut him off.

"Yeah, Chief, they know where to go- standard procedure. Tell me- can I go on this mission?" Bex begged, not caring about her rudeness toward the Chief of the CIA.

"Well," he thought. "The roster is full, but if they need help we will see about sending you, Rebecca." He reassured a pouting Bex.

"Whatever." She said glumly as we all got up to leave.

"Good luck!"

"We don't need luck; we're twenty-five year old trained spies. We've been practicing this stuff for over a decade. Geez. This is like the easiest mission ever." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, Mace," I said reading the booklet, "there may be a traitor up there." We walked through the door to the room that held the gadgets, not realizing that there were other people in the room besides Marty, the gadget whiz. He was old, like in his sixties, but he was an amazing genius who could create any gadget you could think of.

"Oooo." Bex said.

"Oh puh-lease. That's the least of our worries. Did you see who else is going?" She pointed to Josh's name.

"Bex, do you not see Josh Abrams as the name of the co-pilot? As in, Cammie's ex-beau, Josh? Did you forget everything? Sure she looks different now, but he'll probably still recognize her. You know, I never got my chance to beat him up." Macey fantasized.

"I know she looks different, dumb dumb." Bex muttered, stepping closer to Macey. "And yeah I realize that it's _the_ Josh Abrams. But did you not see the rest of the list?" She hissed quietly.

"W-" Macey started before I stepped in between them.

"Whatever guys. No need to fight over my problems. I haven't thought about that guy for years and I'll probably not even talk to him… much." I shrugged it off, as if it were really that unimportant. "Can we please just get on with this, before I leave you both here?" I whined, staring pointedly at Macey.

"Ehmagawd!" someone shouted. "Brava performance, girls. And to think they never offered drama at Gallagher." We heard a voice say before we looked up to see an older Tina Walters standing before us.

"Wow, Tina, it's been years, hasn't it?" I said before allowing her to hug me. It was just a _little_ too tight for my liking, though. Then she moved on to Macey and Bex who stood still like statues as they were hugged like teddy-bears by Tina.

"I know, right? We so have to catch up on this trip. Oh, sorry, Bex, you're not going. I heard you're the emergency contact though. Plus you have Liz. Although, my informants tell me Cammie walked in on them doing the dirty this morning in the lab, so you might want to check before you go in." I shivered at the thought.

"Wow, same old, talks-a-lot-Tina." Macey said.

"Wait? Jonas and Liz? Doing the dirty? How come no one told me?" Bex practically yelled.

"Shut up!" I hissed, hoping no one heard. "Yeah, I walked in on them… ugh." I repeated.

"Yeah Jonas!" someone whooted from the other side of the room.

"Shut up Grant, we're talking! Don't make me come over there!" Bex yelled over my shoulder, causing me to freeze.

"Anyways, we really should start getting ready...you know." I shrugged.

"Okay, I'm going to go check on our girl now. In the lab? Seriously? Liz? Come on, she's not that dirty…" Bex trailed off, thinking. I nodded.

"Actually, yes. Take it from a witness."

She shrugged. "Okay, I'll see you when you get back. Bye!" She said, hugging me and Macey, and reluctantly getting another hug from Tina. Once Tina's back was turned she made a gagging motion and walked out the doors smiling at Macey and me.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. Macey spun me around to look at Grant, Zach, and Marty.

"Problem number two of the day." She whispered in my ear. In my peripheral vision I noticed everyone else and a man who looked to be around my age standing next to Marty. I strode up casually ignoring Grant and Zach.

"Hey Marty. Who's this?" I said nodding to the new guy.

"This is Zachary and Grant-ary." He joked.

"I know who _they_ are." I said rolling my eyes.

"Lyle Tempra, pleasure to meet you." He said smiling and holding out his hand. I shook it and looked at him. "You're Cameron Morgan aren't you? I've heard about you. You're a real legend…" he trailed off.

"Um, thanks, I guess. Just born into the name. Then again, they don't call me the chameleon for nothing." I said flirtatiously and turned on my heel to walk towards the table. Everyone watched me from their places by Marty.

I picked up a gun and cocked it in the air. "Oooo. My favorite, thanks Marty." I complimented, winking at him. He laughed heartily. "Thanks for fixing my blow drier by the way." I said while continuing to tinker with the items, feeling the heat of everyone's eyes on me. "Although I suppose you had something to do with the fact that Bex got into my office?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Sorry." He said guiltily.

I picked up a different gun and then leaned down and yanked up my jean leg. Someone took a sharp breath. I hooked the gun to a strap wrapped around my lower leg and pushed my pant leg back down before pulling my hair up into a high ponytail.

"'Kay, Marty, I'm all good. Let's get this show on the road." He grinned at me and gestured to Lyle.

"Well, as Ms. Morgan just showed you-" he said, but I cut him off.

"Cammie."

"Alright," He smiled at me, and Macey nudged me in the ribs. "As Cammie just showed you all, everyone will have guns along with the rest of the standard equipment: lasers, comms, smoke bombs, X-ray goggles, and laptops with all the necessary software already installed.

"Yay!" Tina clapped her hands together and skipped over to the table. I looked at Macey, who just shrugged.

"Can I have my-" I started before Lyle tossed me a bag.

"Marty already told me," He shrugged, "and I figured anything I can do to help you will help me get on your good side." He grinned, leaning towards me. I had to admit, he was pretty hot, so what was the harm in flirting back, right?

"That's a good idea." I winked at him before joining the rest of my team.

"Okay this shouldn't take too long. Tina- less talking, Macey- stop threatening Tina, Grant- well, there's nothing I can do to stop you, but know that I will call Bex to hurt you if I hear any innuendos, Zach- less smirking, it's kind of annoying, and I'll-"

"So I just annoy you now do I?" Zach said, leaning towards me across the weapons table.

"No, you don't just annoy me," I said sweetly, "you annoy the _shit_ out of me with that smirk of yours." I hit his head back with my palm on the forehead, in the way they do when they say, 'could have had a V8.'

"What's up with them?" I heard Lyle ask.

"They've got history dude, and everyone knows you don't mess with history…" I heard Grant say and then a smack. "Macey, that totally hurt."

"See ya Marty!" I called, "Lyle." I nodded toward him and started walking to the deck I would use to board the plane-like rocket. There were special seats that shifted eachtime we passed through one of the atmosphere's layers so that we were always sitting right-side up, whichever way it changed.

"Let's go people," I clapped my hands together, "We don't have all day." My cell phone rang.

"Wow, that was fast Bex." I said into the phone, and immediately everybody's eyes fell on me, including Grant's.

"Seriously, do they ever stop?" Bex yelled into the phone so everyone could hear.

"Who?"

"Jonas and Liz. Seriously. If Chief hadn't told us that she was the one that had uncovered the evidence 'moments ago' I would of thought that she and Jonas never did anything but… Oh my God!" she shouted.

"What?" I shrieked.

"I have _got_ to get out of here. Let me say though- we trained her well. Bex out."

"See ya. Stay away from the lab. Ciao." I said, closing the cell.

"She walked in on them?" Macey asked as she walked past.

"Mhmm." I said.

"So tell me ladies," Grant said coming between us and putting his arms over our shoulders as we walked across the boarding dock, "what have you two been up to lately?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"How about I tell you when you take the comms out of your ear?" I said all girly-girl-ish. He frowned.

"Nice try!" I shouted to Zach.

"Nice. Chameleon's still got her touch." Grant said, releasing Macey and I, drifting back toward Zach.

"Never lost it Grant-ary." I called.

"Tell me, did you lose something else?" he shouted.

"What?" I said, then realizing what he meant.

"You know what I mean Cammie." He smiled back.

"And why would _you_ want to know, Mr. Hot-shot?" I yelled.

"I don't!" He yelled back.

I froze. Who does Grant know that might want to know that? Ding. Zach.

Why would Zach want to know if I was still a…*gulp*…virgin?

* * *

**A little more limey thoughts than usual. R/R! Tell me what you think; I don't know if I should even continue this story. It doesn't seem too good. :[ Tell me what you think! Please!?!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm so so sorry to say I don't own Gallagher Girls. If I did, Zach and Cammie would be together forever! :]**

**Thanks to my awesome beta, melonme23. You rock, Ash!**

*****GGxBB*****

"You're sick, Grant!" I yelled back.

"You know that's just the way I am, and I don't give a damn!" He commented back.

I waved him off and boarded the plane-rocket. "Sweet." Macey nodded.

"Ehmagawd! We totally have to catch up and talk, and ehmagawd, Cammie! I read the briefing. Totally sorry- you must be bummed. Having one ex-beau is enough, but two? Seriously suckkks." She droned on and on.

"Tina!" I said, finally getting her to stop, "Zach and I were never really together." I muttered.

"But you guys ki-"

"How do you know that?" I asked suddenly.

"Uhm…lemme think… oh! I totally saw it, I mean, come on! Right in the main foyer of Gallagher! How can you not expect to see _that_?" she exclaimed loudly.

"See what?" Grant yelled.

"You finally using your brain!" I shouted back. He and Zach were seated behind Macey and I, with Tina sitting across the aisle. It was an airplane seating set-up, just more advanced.

I sighed and laid back. "I'm going to go PEEEEEE!" Grant announced and got up to go to the bathroom. Macey was in a riveting argument with Tina about some celebrity.

Suddenly my chair fell backwards, taking me with it.

"Nice of you to drop in Gallagher Girl." He said, smirking, and let go of the lever that controlled my seat.

"What do you want, Goode?" I asked, sighing, and closing my eyes to try to relax. All of my muscles tensed when I was around him. Same as in the tenth grade.

"You and I both know. It's weird, every time I come see you, Jimmy shows up in the picture."

I laughed, "You still call him Jimmy huh? Well, _you and I both know_ that his name is Josh, so why don't you tell me why you call him Jimmy?" I opened my eyes to look into his. My breath hitched realizing how close his face was to mine, and he heard it, smirking again he replied, "You already know why." Then he pulled the lever and I flung back into an upright position along with my seat.

"Ladies and Gentleman prepare to shoot into space." A voice came over the loudspeaker. "Please stay seated while the seats are moving."

I heard the engine starting, an explosion-like sound, and I could feel us lift off the ground.

"AW SHIT!" we heard from the bathroom. "GROSS!" Oh, Grant, what are we going to do with you?

*****GGxBB*****

"Thank you for your patience ladies and gentleman, and welcome to the United States of American Space Station. We hope you enjoy your stay. Thank you and have a nice day." The voice commandeered over the speakers. I hadn't spoken to Zach for the rest of the ride, which had lasted 28 hours. Yeah. I slept for about 12 of it, played cards for 3 hours, beat up Grant for 2 another hours, and it took me another hour to tell Grant how to get out of the bathroom , when all he had to do was twist and pull the knob. How can you not understand that?

I talked with Macey and Tina for the rest of the time, and watched taped TV shows which included Charmed and 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter.

Once we arrived, we all stumbled off the plane.

"Ah, you must be the technical crew that was supposed to arrive today, correct?" A voice asked.

"Yes we are." Macey replied coolly.

"Well, I'm Henry James, one of the pilots of this craft. This is Josh Abrams, my co-pilot. Here are a bunch of maps to the station," he said handing them out, and I could see Josh staring at me… and so could Zach. "And this is where ya'll be staying. This over here is where the computer base is." He said circling places. "If you need anything, we'll be in the cockpit, and that's where our bunks are located too."

As Henry finished up our group started dispersing. But I stood my ground, watching Josh stare at me.

"Are you done looking?" I asked.

"C-Cammie?"

"Yep." I said popping the p.

"Wow. I didn't expect to see you here. I haven't seen you in what? Ten years? You look great." He said smiling.

"Thanks, so do you. I can't believe you recognized me. I have to go, so I'll see you around." I waved a little and joined Macey, who was waiting for me.

"It's okay sweetie, you've done it before, you can do it again. I know what it's like to see the ex-beau again." She said leading me away.

"Where are we going?" I sighed.

To my left, I saw an anti-gravity chamber and a bunch of scientists yelling at Grant to get out- he was floating around, pretending to sleep, and going "Sweeeeet!" Oh boy.

"We are going to the computer center, to see what's up." Macey said. We followed through a maze of chambers each leading to another. It reminded me of the garden I had been in on a previous mission in India.

We entered a broad room filled with dim lights. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Tina and Zach were in the room, looking at the equipment.

"Alright, so it seems that the drive was overrun with a program that we could send Liz. She can inspect it, and she and Jonas can create a virus to destroy this one. It will probably take two or three days tops." Zach said, announcing it to Macey and I.

"Ok, I'll talk to Liz. Can you set up the computer?" I asked him.

"Yep." Then we all went to work.

"Hello party peoples! What did I miss?" Grant boomed as he entered the room.

"Nothing much. Just saving the world, little pieces at a time. I saw you floating in the anti-gravity chamber. Fuuuuuun." I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny Chameleon." He said and strutted over to Zach to help.

"I do not know what Bex sees in him." Macey whispered in my ear. I giggled.

*****GGxBB*****

After I hung up with Liz, and she received the program I decided to crash for the night.

"I'm going to go crash. Liz and Jonas will update us tomorrow. Anyone else coming?" I said- mostly asking Tina and Macey.

"Let me just clean up in here and then we can go." Macey said. Tina nodded.

"Whatever." I mumbled and continued to rub my eyes. I stumbled out of the room, getting a head start.

I could have swore I heard someone following me, but whenever I turned around no one was there, and there were no places to hide! Was I going crazy? But my spy gut told me there was something going on. Shrugging it off, and letting sleep drown out my thoughts, I heard the clamor of my friends coming from behind me.

"Wow, Cammie, five minutes and you get this far?" Grant's voice protruded from the rest.

"Shut up, Grant." I said, leaning against the wall. Was it just me, or was this more than sleep deprivation?

"Hey, you feeling okay?" he asked suddenly. I shook my head no.

Tina bounded up and felt my forehead. "Fever. Approximately 102 degrees Fahrenheit. What did you eat Cam?" she asked seriously.

"A bag of popcorn hours ago, but I did have a soda on the plane that had a weird substance at the bottom. I thought it was just foam. It didn't taste any different." I slurred.

"Great! She's going to DIE!" Grant yelled.

"Shush!" Macey hissed at him, "Alright, you're going to bed. I'll sleep with you tonight." She said. I barely managed to nod, since I was still leaning against the wall.

I was slowly losing consciousness. The last thing I remembered was being swept off my feet and carried by someone _very_ muscular to my room. I also faintly remember Macey stripping off my pants and changing me before laying down next to me. Then whatever drug that had invaded my body took effect, and I drifted off to sleep.

*****GGxBB*****

I woke up with a start, jolting out of bed. I swung my legs over the bed and scurried around the room looking for my cell phone. Among it all I realized I was wearing my bra, a white tank top, and boy boxer shorts. Where did they come from?

Macey was snoring softly on the bed so I crept out into the hall and called Liz.

*_Ring_* "Hey, Liz." I said when she answered.

"Oh hey," she yawned, "Jonas and I are working on the program. It should be done tomorrow. Just sit tight for now."

"Okay, thanks Liz. God, I feel awful." I said leaning against the cool wall and feeling my forehead.

"What did you do know? Fall in love again?" she said jokingly.

"HEY! It is not my fault that whenever something happens and I get over a guy, another one comes in, and then a guy from my past comes back! Did you hear, Zach and Josh are here? Seriously, does the CIA hate me or something?" I whisper- shouted into the cell phone.

"Ha-ha. They don't. Look I gotta go work on the program, and… other things. I'll update Bex-a-million, and I'll call you for a check later. Hang in there, Hun. We're all rootin' for ya. Love ya, bye bye!" she called.

"Love you too Liz! Ciao." I heard a crash and 'oopsie daisies!' just as I hung up. Typical Liz.

"Hey." Came from my right.

"Hi." I said, cradling my head. I was now sitting on the floor, in the hallway of the USA space station, in a see-through white tank top and boxer shorts. Um, want to start over?

"How are you feeling?" Zach asked, sliding down next to me.

"Like shit." I murmured. Slowly, I lifted my head.

"Someone tried to drug you. I don't like that." He said slowly, clenching his teeth.

"Why would you care?" I asked, standing up. I waited for him to follow suit.

"HEY!" interrupted us and Tina walked out of her room and skipped over.

"Hi." I greeted coldly and walked down the hall, away from both of them. Recalling the map that Henry had shown us yesterday, I knew where the kitchen and cafeteria were. Hopefully it wasn't packets of food. Then again, I don't think the CIA would do that to me too, I mean after they put me and Josh and Zach on the same space station, they at least owed me decent food.

No such luck.

The cafeteria served cruddy cereals, stale-like juice, and hard bagels. I sighed and grabbed a bagel and started chewing on it when I bumped into Josh. Again. Sigh.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said, as he started scooping cereal from a Tupperware into his bowl.

"I guess. Although I'm surprised to see you here. So you didn't join the family pharmacy business?" I asked, munching on my bagel.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I finally persuaded my father to let me pick what I wanted to do. You know he and my mom still live in Roseville and run the pharmacy. And, I guess you know Gallagher Academy is still there."

I grinned. "Yeah I know. That's nice for them. I'm glad your father let you do what you want. I know how much you didn't want to go into pharmaceuticals."

"You remembered." His grin became broader.

"I remember a lot of things." I said, and winked. _Too bad he doesn't know what that means_, I thought as I walked away.

Macey was chewing a bagel while waiting for me outside the door.

"Oh hey, I didn't see you come in." I said, frowning.

"That's the point of being a spy, Cammie. I see you're taking the old love boat for a spin?" she said, using a tone in her voice that was _very_ suggestive.

"Oh, shut up. We're in space. Having sex with Josh is the very last thing on my mind." I pushed her shoulder. "Plus, I don't even like him. You know that. Well, only my BFFLADWIBAS would."

"Huh?"

"Best friend for life and death which includes being a spy. DUH!" I said, mockingly.

"Uhm, Cammie, please tell me I did not just hear you say you were going to do it with Mr. Hunky Co-Pilot over there." Tina said. I didn't even realize she was standing a couple feet in front of Macey and I. Grant and Zach were standing by her with their mouths hanging open.

"Tina," I sighed. "How many times do we have to go over this," I walked up to her, then looked her in the eye and put my hands on her shoulders to shake her a little, "I. Do. Not. Like. Josh. Abrams. Got it?"

"Yeah, Cammie's got bigger fish to fry!" Macey shouted from where she was.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Yes Macey, because I have planned world domination and also plan on making Channing Tatum fall in love with me. Oh, I swoon at the thought." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, he is pretty hot." She shrugged.

"Are you kidding?" I snorted, "That guy is ten times hotter than Brad Pitt. Remember Step Up came out on DVD right when Blackthorne came for the exchange, and we had that list comparing them all to Channing?" I giggled.

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Tina exclaimed.

"What?" Grant said. "You mean this whole time I was wondering about it, there was an actual list I could of just looked at?" He practically screamed.

"Come on Grant," I said, "You basically had every girl drooling after you. Except a few choice girls." I shrugged and started walking off.

"Are you one of those choice girls?" He shouted back, "'Cause I was pretty hot! I won't blame you for loving me!" He yelled humorously.

I turned around briefly as I was walking, "Duh!"

"Why don't you love me Cammie? I'm hurt!" Grant said, putting his hand over his heart, "Am I ugly?"

I laughed in response. "Sorry Grant. I was… _preoccupied_ back then, I guess you could say."

"Doing what?" he asked obliviously, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Liking a different Blackthorne Boy. I'm sorry to tell you this Grant, but you weren't the only hot boy attending Gallagher at the time." I shrugged and turned a corner, but I heard footsteps pounding after me.

It was Grant. Wow. Never would have guessed. However, he was alone. "Truthfully Cammie, did you like Zach back then?" He asked seriously.

"Surprisingly, yes." I said turning to look at him. "And then he kissed me and you all left."

"Aw," he cooed, "Does someone feel unloved and need a hug?" he said holding out his arms.

"You are such a freak, you know that?" I said when he hugged me.

"Yeah, but you know you totally love me." He said, smirking.

"In a way, sure. But not like love-love. Like the kind of love Bex ha-" I clamped my hand over my mouth.

"BEX LIKES ME?!?!" he yelled.

"Shut up you idiot! I didn't mean to say that! Don't let anyone hear you! You're such a loudmouth you could be a girl." I hissed at him.

"Dude, I've been trying to get the nerve to ask her out. I'm afraid she's going to hurt me for asking her. I've liked her since the exchange. She seriously likes me?" he asked me.

I nodded in response.

"CHA-CHANG!" he said, pulling his arms towards himself in the 'cha-chang' motion. "Now let's discuss your love life, Cameron." He said, putting his arm around my shoulder and starting to walk us forward.

"Alright Grant, you're seriously starting to sound like a therapist now… in a scary way." I joked as I let him lead me somewhere.

"Let's not dwindle off the subject, Cameron. Or would you like to be called Chameleon?" he asked.

I slapped his arm, "Shut it Grant-ary. I'm not talking to you about my love life."

"Why not!?" he whined. "It would make life so much easier if you would just tell me! UGH!" he threw his hands up in the air and stomping his foot.

"Seriously, Grant? Seriously?" I said, referring to his child-like behavior.

"Whatever. Later." He said stalking off.

"Interesting." I said before I returned to my room to shower.

*****GGxBB*****

**Alright, I'm sorry to say, I do not know when I'll update next. I promise to try to update soon. But I have a lot of things going on, and I have a field trip for school this week! YAY!**

**Hope you all liked it. Thanks to my wonderful beta, melonme23! Check out the GG awards in the forum people! Nominating is currently in session, and voting starts March 14th! YAY!**


End file.
